Keep Holding On
by AraAlexisBlack
Summary: Her father is in Azkaban, Her mother is missing and when your legal guardian is a werewolf life isn't easy, especially when you fall in love with the person you thought you hated. This is the life of Ara Black.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story it all belongs to J.K Rowling except for Ara and Alexis, they're mine.

Chapter 1

A young man with a tattered cloak and a scarred face cautiously approached the gate to a ruined house he knew all too well. The front door was swinging off its hinges as he slipped carefully inside, he was praying and hoping that the worst hadn't happened, but what he found at the top of the stairs brought tears to his eyes he stepped quickly over the dead body of one of his best friends James Potter, he couldn't stand to see any more but he forced himself onwards. Pieces of rubble and plasterboard littered the landing, he came to the room at the end, on the door it read _Harry's Room_and inside lay the body of Lily Potter 'must not look, I can mourn later' he told himself in his head, her son Harry, whose room it was, was crying in his cot, a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt stood out on his pale complexion.

''Oh Harry, it's ok, shh.'' He picked up Harry and was about to leave the room when he heard a quiet voice,

''Mooey.'' He walked over to the corner of the room where he crouched down and came face to face with a young girl with sleek, black hair pulled back into tiny pigtails.

''Ara?'' he questioned ''Where's your dad?'', ''Where's Padfoot?''

''Pafoot gone.''

''Where is he Ara?''

''Padfoot gone.'' Ara said more firmly this time. He scooped up the young girl in his other arm, before leaving the bodies of his dead friends behind. He was worried now what if Sirius was here, what if he was dead too, what did Ara mean by gone, could he face finding another friend dead in front of him? The man checked each of the rooms in the house thoroughly, he could feel his heart beat faster in his aching chest, each time he pushed open a door. But every room was the same – a complete mess full of rubble. Half of the house was completely destroyed, it had collapsed upon itself. He scoured through the collapsed debris just in case, but was relieved when he found nothing. Deciding that Sirius was thankfully not in the house he took the two children through to the living room, which he was pleased to discover, still contained an intact fireplace.

''Foo! '' Ara exclaimed happily

''Yes Ara, it is the floo network. '' The man stepped into the green flames in the fireplace and out he came again in a grand office, lined with portraits, the old man sat at the desk looked up, he seemed unsurprised but one could not tell when it was Dumbledore in question.

''Ah good evening Remus'' he exclaimed ''Have you heard the good news, the war is finally over, Voldemort is gone!'' The man called Remus shuddered at the name ''oh come on Remus, fear of a name only increases fear in the object itself.''

''Well since he's dead, I suppose there's no harm in saying his name.'' Remus sighed

''No no, I do not believe he is dead, I just do not believe he will come back in the near future.'' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, ''I see you brought company, I'm guessing it is something important.''

'' Yes Professor I'm afraid it is,''

''Please, call me Albus, I am no longer your Professor.'' The old man interrupted

''Very well Albus, Lily and James are dead, I went to their house about half an hour ago, Harry is alive but he has some sort of scar on his forehead and I found Ara in the house as well, but no sign of Sirius or Alexis.'' Remus said the sadness was obvious in his eyes as he spoke of his friends.

''Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry my boy, but I bring more bad news, Alexis was reported missing this afternoon we will be conducting a search but for now we have no clue where she might be. As for Lily and James, I'm afraid it was Voldemort who murdered your friends, they were betrayed Remus. Sirius was their secret keeper, he betrayed them, h...''

''Sirius wouldn't do that he was their friend!''

''He was found this afternoon, we saw it happen Remus, he killed Peter, destroyed him even, all we could find was a finger, as well as 12 muggles who were on the street, he didn't object to coming with us, he's been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for mass murder and for being a death eater, he was working for Voldemort all along Remus.'' Dumbledore finished

Remus put the two children down before collapsing in a nearby chair, ''it can't be'' he said with his face in his hands, ''Why? four of my friends are dead , the fifth is a traitor in Azkaban and the sixth is missing, why can't this be a bad dream, why can't I just wake up and everything will be fine?''

''Sometimes Remus, we just have to face the bad things in life, why the world would be boring without troubles.'' He said smiling slightly,

''You don't understand, there is no-one left, they understood me, they accepted me, they helped me through it!'' he said nearly shouting now,

'' Moony, You still got me.'' Ara said quietly clinging to his leg

''Did you understand what I said Ara?'' Remus asked amazed that a just gone two year old could understand him properly; he was also pleased as it was the first time Ara had said his name properly.

Ara nodded her head while still clinging to his leg. Remus detached her from his leg and picked her up and put her on his lap ''you are one clever girl!'' he said smiling at the young girl

''Fankyou'' she replied,

''What are we going to do about Harry and Ara?'' Remus asked

''Harry will go somewhere safe, where he can't be reached by anyone meaning to harm him,'' Dumbledore said studying the young boy's scar

''Where?'' Remus questioned,

'' I assure you he will be safe Remus, as for Ara, you are her God-Father so you will be her legal guardian.'' Dumbledore said the twinkle appearing in his eyes again,

''But Albus, you know what I am, what if I hurt her, and the Ministry will surely not allow it.'' Remus said wide eyed,

''You can glamour her Remus, give her a false name It is probably a good idea as she will be the source of quite some attention for the see able future. What the Ministry doesn't know can't hurt them, and it doesn't matter what they think as Sirius and Alexis chose you to be her god-father. You shouldn't worry about your Lycanthropy Remus, and I seem to recall one of her aunts, Andromeda I believe, has a daughter, both are quite fond of her, I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking her for a couple of days a month until she is old enough.''

''Very well Albus, I will look after Ara, until we find Alexis of course.'' Remus said after a long pause and a rather lot of contradicting in his head as to whether it was a good idea or not.

''Thank you Remus this saves me a lot of trouble, don't worry I will see that Harry is safe.''

''Thank you Albus, I will be going now, I do not wish to intrude on your time any longer.'' Remus said taking Ara's hand in his,

''Oh no, you're not intruding, not at all.''

''I really should be going Albus,'' Remus said

''There will be a final Order meeting tomorrow morning, here in my office at ten o'clock.''

''Ok'' Remus said stepping in to the fire ''bye Harry'' and then he was gone.

**I apologise for any mistakes I make.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm afraid this chapter is quite short as it is a bit of a filler and I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I had a bit of a case of writers block and I just didn't have time, I promise I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**My Dark Side: You know you won't be able to keep this promise, right.**

**Me: Yes I will now shut up.**

**My Dark Side: No,**

**Me: you are so annoying, just do the disclaimer.**

**My Dark Side: Disclaimer: AraAlexisBlack does not own anything in this story apart from Ara who is hers, but she wishes she did own it all.**

**Me: Grrr... I apologise in advance for any mistakes I make.**

Chapter 2

Remus watched the young girl sleep. Her eyelids had drifted closed almost as soon as he had stepped out of the fireplace and into his small cottage. He had always wanted a family of his own but he knew it wasn't possible, he was too dangerous, this thought brought him back to Ara why had he offered to take her what if he hurt her, even if Sirius was a traitor Ara didn't deserve to get hurt by some werewolf who couldn't control himself, but then again he had the Tonks's who would take her during the full moon, now he was arguing with himself.

So many emotions were running through his tired head, it had to be the busiest and worst day of his life, usually at this time on Halloween he would still be at Grimmauld place with the rest of the marauders, then they would drop James back off at his house a car just for the fun of it, then get shouted at by Lily for being irresponsible, but that wouldn't happen that night. He was the last marauder, and he felt alone.

A witch and a wizard reached the end of a road before turning left onto another.

''are you sure we did the right thing Albus, I mean Harry could've stayed with Remus?'' the old woman dressed in green said,

''like I said before Minerva, he will be safer if he is away from the magical world.'' Albus Dumbledore said,

''but they truly are vile and their son he's a spoilt brat, are you sure their even related to Lily?''

''jealousy got to Petunia long ago, but I assure you Harry will be perfectly fine.''

''I hope you're right Albus.'' Minerva said before Disapparating away, leaving Dumbledore alone of a street not far from Privet Drive.

As the sun rose the next day a young boy of 5 stood at the edge of the garden outside an oddly shaped house,

''come and play with us Percy'' two older boys shouted to him from across the garden, they had a ball and were tossing it to each other,

'' no, I'm busy.'' Percy replied,

''doing what exactly,'' the eldest of the two boys replied

''It's none of your business.'' He said back huffily, before stalking off, he was surprisingly mature for a five year old and had never really like playing games. Suddenly he heard a squeaking sound below him, he looked down and was surprised when he found a rat, not the cleanest looking rat he had ever seen but a rat none the less. He scooped the rat up and said, ''Hello.''

The rat squeaked back again, slightly intrigued he carried the rat inside to the kitchen where his mother was,

''Mum look what I found, it's a rat, he seems to understand me.''

''GET THAT DIRTY CREATURE OUT OF MY KITCHEN!'' Molly practically screeched at Percy,

''mum can I keep him as a pet,'' Percy asked while he was being shooed out of the kitchen,

''no you cannot,'' Molly said,

''but mum I'll look after him myself you won't even know he was there, and he can be my pet for when I go to Hogwarts,''

''fine but he stays in your room,''

''ok thanks mum,'' Percy said happily before heading off to find his father to see if he had anything he could keep the rat he had just named Scabbers in.

One of Percy's older brothers Charlie had seen Percy with the rat and had gone to find a snake in the garden and had taken it inside to ask his mother if he could keep it. All Percy heard after that was the shouting voice of his mother,

''NO CHARLIE YOU CANNOT HAVE A PET SNAKE YOU JUST WENT TO FIND IN THE GARDEN BECAUSE YOU SAW PERVY WITH HIS RAT.''

''but mum he's no different, he's more hygienic and he looks nicer.''

''NO Charlie go on put the snake back in the garden.'' She said as Charlie stomped back outside, Percy smiled to himself.


End file.
